May 14, 2011
'Game Session: May 14, 2011' *Storyteller: Doom *Format: Skype 'Characters Present:' *Devon Hollant *Madison Kinde *Evan Kinde *Mahdi *Nasty Nate 'Summary:' Summary here 'Entire Log:' 9:52:02 PM doom: The pack has met for the evening in the interior of the Caliphate, a club in a relatively-neutral area of the city of Cairo, discrete in the way that only a Sabbat club can be. It's in the substructure of one of the buildings in the shopping district, and its owner - a member of this selfsame pack, the Ventrue Mahdi - maintains strict rules regarding dress and buffet conduct. For the first time in a while, the entire pack is here. Mahdi himself, Dr. Evan Kinde and his sister Heather, the artist Devon Hollant, former comedian Nasty Nate O'Brien, the one-eyed pirate Carlotta, the malkavian author and pack priest Conn Mac Teague, and your pack ductus, Aniruddha, one of the last remaining Ravnos on the planet. 9:55:12 PM doom: To better define your NPC packmates: Carlotta is a severe woman, dressing in fine, but utilitarian, clothing. Her principal affectation of modern style is ensuring the eyepatch covering her right eyesocket co-ordinates with her outfit nightly. In the style of many seafaring Lasombra warriors, she layers shadowstuff under and within her clothing, as a sort of ephemeral armour. Unlike most Lasombra, she actually has a shadow, and casts a reflection - those hers is of a skeleton long-dead, in mouldering clothes, tangled with ancient seaweed. Of course, you in the pack know she has a shotgun and a machete tucked into her coat. No sensible arm of Caine would be without weapons in a city like this. 9:58:39 PM doom: Conn Mac Teague wears a crisp white shirt, unbuttoned, with a black woolen vest and matching slacks. A bowtie is tucked into his collar, but hangs against his clavicles, untied. He is an emaciated man, thin in every imaginable way, with a light dusting of stubble in his hollow cheeks. His hair looks as though he's been pulling at it all year, mussed wildly in every direction. He never blinks, not ever. In the engagements you've been in since joining the pack from your various backgrounds, once or twice you've seen Conn die, and turn to dust. Maybe his head was torn off by a Gangrel warrior, or maybe he caught a bullet in the eye. He's shown up again, later, at the pack haven, patently refusing to accept the fact that he was even present. 10:01:04 PM doom: Aniruddha is something of a peacock. A man of medium height and stocky build, he is never seen without his full, manicured moustache and his glossy modern shades. Though he is officially the leader of the pack, he spends much of his time coordinating with the prisci (military leaders) of Cairo, though he does ensure he is present for every pack rite. While he is not often present with you in the field, he has proven himself a capable warrior and something of an artist with the Ravnos capacity for illusion. He is fond of fiery metaphors, and doesn't seem able to lower his voice. 10:01:16 PM doom: Please take a moment to describe yourselves, for each other. 10:05:56 PM Nasty Nate: "Nasty Nate" O'Brien is of typical Nosferatu countenance and thus easily distinguishable from humans. He was fortunate not to inherit many of the more grotesque features of his clan, but is still fairly ugly. His wardrobe consists of jeans, a raddy shirt, and a leather jacket, all of which look to be the same as the ones he was wearing the night of his Embrace. He has a spindly, wiry frame underneath, and his face is typically plastered with his trademark trollface.jpg grin. 10:07:13 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Dr Evan Kinde is a single white male, utterly unremarkable from any white collar -mortal- wage slave. What makes him stand out to the others is that he's so damned human. He sneezes, his heart beats, and neither he nor his body seem to accept undeath fully. His clothing is immaculate, tailored, and as preppy as his ivy league educated american accent. He's a doctor and medical researcher, and seems to avoid violence when possible. He's frequently confused for either a human or a ghoul, even by older and experienced vampires. 10:08:09 PM Mahdi: Mahdi sits with his back to a curtained wall, an ipad in his hands shows a scroll of internation stocks. He glances up in intervals while tapping the device casually. He's wearing a Dolce & Gabbana Spring 2011 Collection suit and bowtie with impressively expensive shoes to match. He is of Mediterranean descent, with dark well-cared for hair. His blue eyes have an unnatural glow to them which he often conceals with sunglasses out of habit. He is an attractive man at six feet tall with a rather muscular build. 10:13:44 PM | Edited 10:15:12 PM Devon: Devon stands, deep in thought. He is a tall man at 6'3" with a wide face and large features, his dark skin rendered slightly ashen by his state as a Kindred. His features are perfectly symmetrical, and his eyes are a rather bright green. He wears a black t-shirt that clings to his musculature and a vest atop it with a high collar and many many pockets. The deep brown vest sits under the strap of a similarly colored leather courier bag, which sits comfortably on his right side. It /looks/ heavy, though he seems unburdened by it. Dark grey jeans give way to leather moccasins. He holds his hands clasped at the waistline. His head is bald and his eyebrows are black. 10:14:16 PM Madison: Madison Kinde is a perky, gorgeous young woman who bears a passing resemblance to the brother next to her. She still appears nearly as she did in life, bright faced and soft skinned. Her hair is done in a feathery side ponytail, the colors dyed jet black the root then fading into platinum blonde and neon orange. She wears a high waisted khaki skirt with a large black belt. The buttons on her short sleeved dress shirt are undone in a provocative fashion. She seems to have trouble sitting still for all this and is looking around constantly for anything to distract herself with. 10:18:36 PM Mahdi: Mahdi stands up and nods to two frail alabaster-skinned human retainers who move to the doors on either side of the main gallery. The doors shut solidly with a series of locks, and then turn back to face the room grimly. 10:20:24 PM Nasty Nate: Nate puts a toothpick in his mouth and chews on it, watching everyone else. 10:20:52 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan has a bottle of sugar cane juice which he likely bought from a street vendor before arriving. He drinks from the bottle idly while watching Nate consume the toothpick. 10:22:43 PM doom: Also present - aside, of course, from the 'mortal clientele' - are two additional vampires. One is a very, very pretty young girl in burgundy velvet clothing easily a thousand years old, with long, tangled dark hair and similarly dark eyes, quietly standing at the shoulder of a much larger man with a short, curly beard and extremely long, straight black hair. They are the priscus Abdyarev and his sorcerous apprentice Anya, here on Sabbat business. As the doors' locks turn, the humans present turn in their way and, realising they've been locked in, begin voicing their confusion amongst themselves in Arabic. Conn Mac Teague speaks up, after a moment, addressing the pack. "I don't like what he's going to ask us to do." Though he does his best to avoid being overheard by Abdyarev, the larger man chuckles grimly, a sound like marbles being dropped in a crypt. "No, little poet, you will not." 10:23:09 PM Devon: Devon appraises them all with an unnering eye. The intensity of his stare might be discomforting, or thrilling depending on how you look at it. 10:24:43 PM Nasty Nate: Nate narrows an eye as he studies the priscus and his concubine, but his expression remains unchanged. 10:26:40 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan checks his cellphone, looking like someone who is waiting for an elevator. 10:27:50 PM Mahdi: Mahdi says "Sell" in English on his ipad and then looks up at the pack surrounding the humans and raises his hand, "Please, help yourselves." 10:27:50 PM Madison: Madison's already shifty demeanour grows more unsteady as the doors are locked. There goes an easy exit. She almost begins to chew the nail on her index finger but catches herself a split second before. 10:29:04 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan glances around, and then walks to the bar, taking a beer from behind the counter. He seems oblivious to the concept of feeding from the patrons of the club, and sets himself down in a couch somewhat nearby to where his sister is. 10:29:11 PM Nasty Nate: "Ho-hooo yeah." Nate rubs his hands together and moves towards one of the humans. 10:32:13 PM Mahdi: Mahdi motions towards Abdyarev and Anya, "If either of my guests require anything special, do not hesitate to inform me. I took it upon myself to provide you with seats on the platform here if you are already sated." 10:33:59 PM doom: Abdyarev nods to Anya, who sits, and takes the wrist of one of the present mortals, giving it a rather bloody kiss. He looks up after a moment, licking the blood from his moustache before sighing. "I must say, appreciably gracious hosts are so rare these days. It is... so nice." He pauses for a moment to regurgitate blood into an ivory cup held by Anya, who quietly drinks. "Now, regarding our business." Abdyarev takes a seat facing the pack as a whole, the chair creaking under his impressive weight. Even seated, the man towers over most present - he must be some sort of missing link between Russia and frost giants. "Bishop Munther al-Aswad, in his pitiably limited wisdom, has finally seen wisdom and approved our long-held motion to... remove Tremere protections over Cairo Tower. Of course, you know what this will indicate in the future." He taps the heel of one of his boots against the floor, snorting quietly, as though something is stuck in his nose. 10:34:49 PM Devon: Devon looks amongst the crowd. He seems to consider several of them for a few moments before lighting up on a young man standing not too far from Evan. He is petrified, his features frozen in a positively exquisite mask of terror. Something in the man's otherwise stony complexion softens and he approaches the fellow, putting out a hand to touch him on the shoulder. 10:35:21 PM Nasty Nate: Nate grabs one of the humans (whichever one is the /furthest/ from their guests) and chomps down. 10:35:53 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan looks up at this, and then to the regurgitating wonder and his 'daughter' before looking at his sister and blinking. 10:40:37 PM Nasty Nate: Nate's victim screams in horror and pain, which likely disturbs any conversation going on at the time. This goes on for some time until they tumble to the floor lifelessly. Nate wipes the excess blood from his mouth and grins. 10:40:44 PM Devon: The man does nothing to brush off the hand, his eyes shifting away from Nate to Devon. Devon stares deeply into his eyes and almost coos, "You're perfect." before grabbing him with both hands and and bringing him close, feeding from the neck. 10:41:02 PM Mahdi: Mahdi glances at all of the humans thoroughly before spotting one. He loosens his bowtie and moves deftly towards a woman wearing an expensive dress and jewelry set. In one solid move he grabs her forcefully and drains her. She appears to struggle like a mouse in a cat's maw. He drops her to the floor by the wastebin and returns to his seat, straightening his tie. 10:41:03 PM Madison: Madison's mouth is covered by her hands and she appears to be using the small concave of her palms to hyperventilate into them. Had this been 30 years earlier, this action might have actually done something to calm her nerves. Sadly, all this really seems to be doing at the moment is making her look rather ridiculous. Her eyes dart around rapidly from person to person, sizing each one up. 10:43:25 PM Devon: The man gasps and writhes, unable to escape Devon's grip as he draws out the feeding until he lowers the body down to the bar, stroking his cheek. He then stands up and produces a pack of wet wipes from one of his vest's many pockets and wipes his hands and mouth down. There was no blood on his hands. 10:46:00 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan puts a hand to his sister's shoulder, and motions that he'll be right back. "We can find you something appropriate later. I have reservations." 10:47:22 PM Dr Evan Kinde: He then stands, and moves over toward the guests so that he can both see and hear them easily. It just so happens that he stops to stand by the woman with the eyepatch. "I see your partial lack of vision extends to your taste for this evening's attire." 10:48:31 PM Nasty Nate: Nate finds another corner to stand in and licks one of his fangs. He replaces the toothpick in his mouth and, upon hearing Kinde's remark, offers an amused snort. 10:48:44 PM Madison: Madison nods absentmindedly. She hasn't moved from her seat but something in her expression has shifted. She's on the verge of making a move for sure. 10:48:46 PM Dr Evan Kinde: "Did they tell you this was going to be important, or did you just put on the whole hog...literally...because you felt some random inspiration for it?" 10:49:56 PM Mahdi: Mahdi doesn't look up from his ipad. "This is a special day. Try to use your special manners. Remember what we talked about?" 10:50:45 PM doom: Carlotta chuckles and pats Evan on the chest. "Please. I always dress like this, Evan - I thought I'd wear my good boots for you and Mahdi. Now... if you'll excuse me, I am hungry." She discretely exits into a back room, followed by two humans. Mac Teague purses his lips, scribbling notes on a cocktail napkin. 10:51:50 PM Devon: Devon gives his hands one final cleaning before putting the wipes away and looking back at the others. He seems almost morose for a moment before his expression becomes plain. He sits down with the body and leans over him... 10:51:56 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan makes a face when Carlotta touches him, but otherwise has apparently decided to behave. 10:52:10 PM Dr Evan Kinde: "Whatever you say, cupcake." 10:52:52 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan pulls out his phone again, and gets back to his game of doodlejump. 10:53:57 PM Madison: Madison stands up suddenly, a crazed look in her eyes. She strides across the room swiftly, making her way to a slightly pudgy young woman standing near the bar. A whispered conversation ensues shortly thereafter. 10:55:05 PM Nasty Nate: Nate watches Madison, noting certain features she may or may not possess as she walks swiftly over to the woman. 10:55:20 PM doom: Abdyarev gestures to Aniruddha. "Your ductus and I have already discussed our plan. But, as some dead man once said, all plans disintegrate in the face of the enemy... and we don't want to spoil our uneasy peace with the Camarilla just yet, not tonight. So..." He pauses, and pinches the bridge of his nose, clearly uneasy with what he's about to say. "...While the onus of the mission will fall upon you, its details are also semifluid." Sitting up, Abdyarev gestures for Anya to step forward; as she does so, he grumbles to her quietly in an ancient, coarse-sounding dialect of something entirely Balkan. The room shakes for a moment. 10:55:25 PM Dr Evan Kinde: "Nathan. Remember what we talked about?" 10:56:09 PM Nasty Nate: "I remember telling you to fuck off. Rest of it's hazy." 10:56:31 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan stows his phone, and listens to the guests, ignoring Nate. 10:56:54 PM doom: Aniruddha appears before both Evan and Nate. "Boys, boys. Be chill." He spreads his palms and grins. "You're too hot under the collar. Tempers flare, you know? Be chill." 10:57:47 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan looks affronted at having been included in such a statement with Nate. 10:57:51 PM Nasty Nate: "Take it easy, Dahler, no one's mad." Nate produces a smile. 10:59:41 PM Madison: A cursory glance back to Madison would reveal her leading the Hefty Bag girl back to a darkened booth and pushing her down on her back. Madison climbs on top of her and what happens next is obscured by dimness and a conveniently placed table. 11:00:10 PM doom: The Aniruddha before Evan vanishes as the one before Nate leans in really close. "Dahler Mendi is a pompous charlatan in a stupid turban. Besides, he is from Punjab. I am from Bengal, it is completely different. Any meathead could tell that." He lowers his sunglasses slightly, winks, and grins. There's a visible twinkle along his teeth. 11:00:23 PM Devon: After a couple of minutes, Devon stands up from the man and firmly shuts his mouth. He walks over to Nate and offers him 28... Toothpicks. They seem very hard and are a light grey color. 11:01:21 PM Nasty Nate: Nate, naturally, watches all of this until it becomes concealed. He then turns his attention back to the rest of the group, specifically the guests. As Devon approaches and presents the toothpicks, Nate does several double takes. "These are made of bones aren't they?" 11:01:54 PM Devon: He is wearing an amused grin on his face. It's the first time they've seen him smile tonight atleast. "Teeth." He seems particularly amused by this. 11:02:32 PM Nasty Nate: Nate shrugs and takes what he is offered. He gives Devon a little salute with the toothpicks and a grin in thanks. 11:02:52 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan stares at Anya blankly, waiting to be amused. 11:03:29 PM doom: Abdyarev, meanwhile, seems intent on carrying on the official business of the night. "Someone brought to my attention the attempts at modern construction in Cairo leave them highly vulnerable to tremors of the earth. This is..." He furrows his brow, twisting his mouth uncomfortably, as Anya stands on her toes, whispering into his ear. After a moment, Abdyarev quietly murmurs to Anya, then returns his gaze to the pack. "Awesome. This is awesome, it is said. Because, you see, we koldun- we command the spirits of the earth to move as we pleace, and many are the buildings we can collapse in this city." 11:04:17 PM Dr Evan Kinde: "I hope that can be directed with some precision." 11:04:30 PM Mahdi: Mahdi puts the ipad on his lap and watches Abdyarev politely. 11:05:28 PM Devon: He inclines his head before walking back over to the body and crouching. He seems intent on using his body to cover exactly what he's doing, but they can hear the unpleasant sounds of flesh and bone being torn and reformed at will. 11:06:21 PM doom: Aniruddha vanishes from before Nate, and stands from his seat at the table, beside Abdyarev. "Who cares? The Tremere have their chantry proofed against many forms of offensive magics, and we can guess the only building left standing when all the others fall down around it will be their chantry." 11:06:30 PM Madison: Madison returns to the others, a palpable expression of shame written across her features. She fusses with the collar of her shirt, attempting to conceal a small crimson splotch. 11:06:51 PM Nasty Nate: Nate watches Devon for a moment before turning back to the conversation being had by their supposed superiors. 11:07:55 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan indicates that Madison should join him where he's standing. He pulls a wet nap packet from his pocket and offers it to her wordlessly. 11:08:58 PM Madison: Madison takes the wet nap and sidles up next to Evan, trying to catch herself up through observation. 11:09:34 PM Devon: Devon begins humming some unfamiliar tune as he works. It's pretty obnoxious. 11:10:04 PM Nasty Nate: Nate has not bothered to take a seat at the table, content at leaning on the countertop somewhere out of direct light. 11:10:24 PM doom: Abdyarev glares at Aniruddha for his injection, then continues. "A localised tremor would be too obviously an assault. We are positioning koldun along a hairline extension of the Anatolian Fault, with attendant packs to ensure they are not detected. A relatively minor earthquake will strike the city, Bishop Munther al-Aswad will possess 'plausible deniability' and we will know the home of our hated foe." He seems very final, but after a moment, delivers a very forced "...So what do you think." 11:12:22 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan looks distressed mildly at the possibility of his home being damaged in some sort of non-localized earthquake, but he says nothing. 11:14:06 PM Nasty Nate: "Sounds like bullshit. What if it doesn't work?" 11:14:35 PM doom: Mac Teague leans forward, steepling his hands on the table. "It won't." 11:14:47 PM Nasty Nate: Nate gestures. "See?" 11:15:15 PM Devon: Devon stands up from the body, his arms covered in blood... He didn't get any on the rest of his person, however. Behind him he leaves a mash of flesh in torn clothing. That must be what its like to have no bones. His spoils must have gone into that bag of his. He says absently. "I'll clean that up." Before walking back to the group. He idly cleans off his arms with a few wipes. 11:16:30 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan looks at Devon with distaste. 11:16:54 PM Mahdi: "What exactly is the goal of this assault? To fracture their ephemoral foundations? If their tower collapses, they will just reclaim another. They have to be driven into oblivion if your goal is decimation." 11:17:50 PM Nasty Nate: "Not to mention this all sounds pretty grandiose. A lot of dick-waving for too little effect. Causing earthquakes? Christ, why don't we summon a meteor while we're at it. That's subtle." 11:18:08 PM doom: Anya quietly peeps, "I could do that, too." 11:18:38 PM Nasty Nate: Nate rolls his eyes but it is likely concealed within the shadows in which he stands. 11:21:48 PM Dr Evan Kinde: "Look, sweetie, I'm sure you could. But to what end?" 11:22:04 PM Madison: Madison stares openly at the mess. It's difficult to read how she feels about it though. She seems disgusted one moment and then fascinated the next. "I just wanna know what part you have in mind for us." 11:22:21 PM Dr Evan Kinde: "They'll just come after us with pitchforks and torches if there's no developed plan." 11:22:34 PM Nasty Nate: "Yeup." 11:28:10 PM doom: Abdyarev frowns. "You have me at a loss. The other packs we have approached have agreed readily. Aniruddha cautioned me you are not so.. warlike as others." He brushes off the shoulder of his robe, grumbling. "The ultimate point, you see, is that the principal defenses of the Camarilla within this city lie with the Tremere. Their gargoyles, their warding magics, these are the things that preserve the Elysium that clanless cretin has established in that ridiculous rotating restaurant." He takes a sharp breath, face rippling slightly. "We isolate their chantry, we focus our magics upon it, and we wipe it from the night. Then we take Cairo Tower, and then we take Cairo." He glances amongst those present, then looks at Mahdi. "You know one of the snakes here, don't you? I remember seeing you with him, years ago." 11:29:38 PM Mahdi: Mahdi straightens his back uncomfortably, "What about him?" 11:29:50 PM Devon: Devon looks at Mahdi. 11:31:41 PM Mahdi: He shifts in his seat and clears his throat, "In any case, I see your goal for this, but like you said, the Tremere defenses are too great. Surely it has other weaknesses?" 11:31:45 PM doom: "The Tremere have managed to wring the snakes' magic from them. When we cross paths, they use it on us. This is an edge we can't permit. If you really think the earthquake foxhunt is such a poor stratagem, get me the snakes' magics." 11:33:44 PM Mahdi: Mahdi leans back in his chair, wiping his face of emotion. "I should be able to find an associate of his, if not him." 11:34:20 PM Nasty Nate: Nate grumbles to himself, chewing on one of his 'special' toothpicks. 11:37:56 PM Madison: Madison stares at Devon with intent, though what that intent is remains unclear. 11:38:05 PM doom: Carlotta returns from the back room, wiping her mouth clean with a handkerchief. "How did we arrive on the snakes? Ai, if we're going to be upsetting them, we might as well send a greeting card upriver to let Horus know we're doing him a favour." 11:42:52 PM Mahdi: "In order to control Cairo, we must destroy the Tremere. Our options for this include either a localized earthquake in a precariously built ancient city, a meteor from above -- neither of which will work anyway due to their defenses, or we track down a couple of Setites and have them consume their own tails if they don't yield a way past the defenses. Am I correct?" 11:44:41 PM Devon: Devon looks intrigued. 11:44:58 PM doom: Anya nods vigourously behind Abdyarev, who grumbles, "You who know so little of magic, you are all so negative. This plan would work, but yes. This... other plan, the magic of the Setites - this will also do." Anya raises her hand slightly, seeming as though she is going to say something, then just sits down. 11:46:31 PM Nasty Nate: "I mean... Was this your first option? Earthquakes and then asking a group who wants to convert us all nicely to help us? I dunno... There are other avenues. Some preliminary recon might be in order is all I'm sayin'." 11:48:57 PM doom: Abdyarev sits down, the chair creaking once more. "How dense you think I am? Of course we scout. The chantry, its magics, we think you need know it by introduction by one who knows it, to find it. We have been puzzling over this for some time - the cut to the Gordian Knot, we have decided, is to knock many buildings down. The one still standing is theirs." He grumbles, sighing. "Look, I know is bad idea. Just really want them all dead, you see?" 11:49:29 PM doom: Aniruddha raps his knuckles on the table. "Besides, who cares about some mortals, anyway? Hahaha!" 11:49:42 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan stands with his arms crossed, "Not that I don't appreciate that you're discussing this with our band of precocious upstarts, but why are you discussing this with us?" 11:50:21 PM Nasty Nate: "He's really into what the Sabbat's all about! Equality! Ain't that nice?" Nate grins. 11:50:27 PM doom: Anya peeps, "...master has issues of confidence and confusion. It comes and goes." 11:52:58 PM Devon: Devon hmmms. 11:53:12 PM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan fishes his phone out of his pocket, texting tersely. A moment later, Mahdi gets a message (with or without sound?) 11:54:55 PM Mahdi: Mahdi's phone beeps once and he pulls it out to check it after looking at Abdyarev, "Everyone wants them dead, but I don't want to die with them." 11:56:55 PM doom: Abdyarev nods slowly, then... falls asleep, it seems. He snores quietly, his massive body like a boulder in their midst. Anya, petrified, eyes the pack. Carlotta stares at Abdyarev with abject disgust. Mac Teague stares at Madison, pointing an antique video camera at her from his lap. Aniruddha stares at himself, in a small mirror he's concealing in the palm of his hand. 11:57:26 PM Nasty Nate: Nate cackles like a maniac, apparently finding this completely hilarious. 11:57:55 PM Dr Evan Kinde: "Well. I want this hour of my life back." 11:58:03 PM Devon: Devon looks surprised. 11:58:10 PM doom: Carlotta sneers. "You and me both." 11:59:15 PM Nasty Nate: "Welp. Who wants a little extra juice in their blood?" Nate gestures to the slumbering Abdyarev. 11:59:41 PM Mahdi: Mahdi crosses his arms firmly over his chest. "Alright, we'll find a Setite. What exactly do you need?" 12:00:57 AM Madison: Madison smiles and waves at the camera out of habit. 12:01:30 AM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan swipes his hands over his blazer/sweater combo under the pretense of straightening it, looking distinctly uncomfortable and antsy. He then hooks his hand around his sister's arm in a manner which suggests they're probably leaving soon. 12:03:56 AM Madison: Madison's arm is yanked. For a moment she doesn't understand why but it soon dawns on her. She removes her phone from her purse and dials quickly. Moments later, she's speaking with someone. "Mannheim. Pull the car around back." 12:04:10 AM doom: Anya pats at Abdyarev's shoulder, glancing at Mahdi, then at Aniruddha, then at Abdyarev. She freezes, realising she's going to have to be the principal point of communication at this time, then fidgets with the fastenings on her robe. "I... that is, we... that is, I..." She clears her throat and stiffens her back. "Modern Setites have probably digitized their tomes and spellbooks. I'm sure you'll have found no clan has kept up with current technologies quite like they serpents have." Still fidgeting with the fastenings on her robe, Anya scrutinizes Abdyarev, then continues. "Be as discrete as possible in Banu al as-Sa'idi - never trust a snake, as they say. Do this for me-- for us, and you will be compensated in blood and otherwise." 12:06:10 AM Dr Evan Kinde: "Great. I'm sure you can go over the particulars with Anir---Mahdi." 12:06:28 AM Devon: Devon watches the Kindes. 12:09:32 AM doom: Anya eyes Aniruddha for a moment, as Aniruddha communicates loudly in Hindi over a bluetooth device. She then nods vigorously to Evan, in agreement, and turns to Mahdi. "You recieve messages at righthand@clubcaliphate.com still, yes?" Seeing this clearly-ancient creature so familiarly articulate an email address might be somewhat surreal. 12:09:38 AM Dr Evan Kinde: "We have reservations at Tamarai. So. Just forward me the details of our involvement, would you?" 12:10:06 AM Mahdi: "Of course, Kindes." 12:10:49 AM Nasty Nate: Nate stands upright, pushing himself off the counter, still chewing on his toothpick. 12:10:58 AM Mahdi: Mahdi nods to Anya. "Yes, that's correct. I will relay it all to the pack then." 12:11:39 AM Dr Evan Kinde: Evan walks with his sister, not pulling her like a thing but not really waiting for her to daudle---if they lose their table he'll be furious. As they exit he says evenly to her, "What a trainwreck." 12:12:13 AM Nasty Nate: Nate is simply gone from where he was standing, not bothering to excuse himself or say farewell to any of his fellows. 12:12:49 AM Madison: Madison mouths something at Hollant before turning to leave. It would have been hard to see exactly what it was, however. "It's better than the alternative." 12:13:23 AM Devon: Devon takes his eyes off the Kindes to look at Mahdi. As if the little meeting hadn't happened, he moves on to a another subject. "Do you have a freezer?" 12:13:32 AM doom: Anya bobs her head graciously, exhausted from the effort of maintaining her composure. "I, that is, my master, we-- thank you for your involvement. With this knowledge, we might outmaneuver the Tremere and leave them open, and our countermagics against the Setites will be more than certain." Carlotta exits shortly after the Kindes, "Like a trainwreck, shipwreck, and plane crash, all at once. At least we had breakfast." She rapidly texts with her phone. 12:14:50 AM Mahdi: "I thank you for coming to us personally." Mahdi nods his head to Anya and the other guests. 12:16:01 AM doom: Anya does her best to smile, and bobs her head again. "It's important to conduct such business in person, yes? Can-- cannot always trust a ghoul to get it right." Her tiny, slender body wedges in underneath Abdyarev, comically lifting him and struggling to get him towards the door. 12:22:28 AM Mahdi: Mahdi looks at Devon and nods, "Yes, I have several in the back, please take your pick. Oh, don't use the first two... they're occupied." 12:23:59 AM Devon: "Thank you." He inclines his head and goes about the somewhat time consuming process of collecting boneless boy and the dead bodies for safe keeping in the freezer. He says nothing the whole while. 12:24:48 AM Mahdi: "I suppose we should meet again here once I get all the information emailed to me, then we can go on this snake hunt." 12:26:33 AM doom: Mac Teague records the affair silently on his camera, before turning it off and setting it on the table. He glances at Aniruddha, then looks to Mahdi. "You look warm. You should take that mask off." 12:31:40 AM Mahdi: "It's not a mask, it's armor." 12:34:59 AM doom: He nods, and smiles. "Still, it chafes. I can tell." He stands languidly, pushing his camera to the centre of the table. "My God! It is a melancholy thing..." He continues as he leaves the club. "For such a man, who full fain preserve his soul in calmness, yet perforce must feel for all his kindred brethren..." And with that, his all-too-familiar voice becomes indistinguishable from the sounds of the city. 12:36:25 AM doom: (Anyway, that's officially the close of this session. I, uh, will have it a bit more together next time, leastwise in terms of mechanics and organisation) Category:log Category:game session Category:may Category:2011 Category:skype